Just Look In the Mirror
by Angel of the Axis
Summary: What if Kurosaki and Yuka switched bodies when Kizami supposedly killed Kurosaki? Rated T for just plain language, kissing, sexual stuff and blood/gore. KizaKuro everywhere!
1. The Betrayal

**A/N: Oh...my...god. CORPSE PARTY JUST LOOK IN THE MIRROR~ C:**

**I started this a little while ago *cough cough 1 week ago cough cough* So I was dying (almost literally) to put this up for you~**

**Disclaimer: ...nope. If I did, then KizaKuro yaoi everywhere! (with some added Yoshami and Satomi for extra measure...)**

* * *

Just Look in the Mirror

Chapter 1: The Betrayal and Killed

"Oh, Kizami, I'm so glad I've found you! Everyone else...is dead." Kurosaki scratched his head as he went to hug his best friend.

Kizami smirked, and looked like he was gonna hug him too.

But...

_stab_

"Ulk! K...Kiza-"

Kizami pushed him over the edge of a rather large hole.

He had to look away as he heard him hit the floorboards and scream.

"...ha...haha...hahaha...Hahahahaha...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !"

Kurosaki's POV

Pain.

That's all I felt right now; White hot-pain.

I gasped for breath as I held my chest, more like holding my broken ribs.

"That...bastard..." I hissed.

Tears started to spring up into my eyes as I shakily pulled the knife out of my abdomen where it was lodged.

"Eww...so disgusting." I grimaced as I threw it as far as I could.

Sadly for me, all I had to stop the bleeding was my vest, and I really couldn't move that much.

I tried to get it once, but I decided it wasn't worth it to kill myself over blood.

Suddenly, I heard a small scream from upstairs.

"K-Kizami! Stop whatever you're doing up there!" I tried to yell. Key word: Tried.

Suddenly, I heard a small, girly, childlike voice a couple yards away, beside me, and fear started to seep in.

"Are you okay?"

"Uh...um...no?" I stammered, praying that it wasn't those wretched ghost children.

She gasped and ran up to me. I shut my eyes.

"Oh my goodness! You're really hurt! Um...here! to stop the bleeding."

She held up a cloth, and her eyebrows went down.

"No...it's not big enough...but h-here!"

I was able to turn my head, and I gasped at the sight behind me.

There was Kizami, standing in the doorway, covered in some of my blood, eyes glinting wildly with mischief and insanity.

He was holding the knife.

"You..." I coughed. "You have to get out of here, little girl. Please...go! Leave me here."

She shook her head vigorously.

"NO! I'm not leaving you here to die."

"But-He's coming! GO!"

"No! I'm not-"

Kizami came up to us slowly, and kicked the girl unconscious.

"Kiza-"

He stabbed me again, in a different place, and I screamed.

He stabbed me again and again, and my voice was giving out on me.

My eyelids were starting to droop. I was going to die.

Kizami smiled a strange, feral smile.

"Do you want to die?" He asked.

I raised my eyebrow at him in confusion.

"Okay, let me be more blunt: Do you want to end your suffering and die?"

I thought.

"Well...I want to feel better, but I don't want to die." I answered truthfully.

He grinned.

"The only way to not hurt...is to die." He hissed in my ear.

I shivered.

Then he positioned the knife above my heart.

I started to panic.

"Kizami! You wouldn't do this to your best friend, would you?"

"No, I wouldn't. But you're not my best friend. So I can."

My eyes widened.

"Wait!"

He looked annoyed. "What?"

I sighed and looked at the ceiling. "I'm sorry for not being a good friend. I should've done more back then, when we were children. I'm sorry for not doing one thing."

He tilted his head a little in curiosity. "And what was that 'thing'?"

I looked at him and smirked. "THIS!" I shouted.

And I did the one thing that I swore to myself I would never do to my best friend.

...

I punched him.

In the face.

He was sent stumbling back, and I shouted, "Snap out of it, Kizami! This isn't you. you have to stop this and help this little girl AND your best friend! SNAP THE HELL OUT OF IT!"

He got up, glaring daggars into me.

If looks could kill, I would be in the deepest, darkest, firy pits of hell.

Wait, aren't we already in hell?

Oh, you know what I mean!

"Shouldn't have done that, bitch," He hissed, furious.

And for the first time in my life, I was scared of my bestest friend.

The one who's stuck with me thick and thin, all throughout our childhoods

I feel bad. Really bad.

He positioned the knife above my heart again, and plunged it deep inside me.

It hurt SO much...I couldn't stand it any longer.

I screamed a final scream, and everything went black.

...

...

...

* * *

**A/N: ;A; KUROSAKI! I so sorry if I upset anyone with this chappie...but I had to make the death scene.**

**See ya later, and Reviews are always welcome~**

**~Angel**


	2. Switchy Switchy?

**A/N: Sorry I'm kind of late in getting this in, but I'm trying NOT to have a panic attack at 12:39 in the morning.**

**Plus, my parents think I'm asleep. So NOT cool!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Switchy-Switchy?!

-_-_-_-_-SEVERAL HOURS LATER -_-_-_-_-

I groaned and tried to sit up.

Oddly, all my pain was gone, and I was on my stomach, not where I was originally parked.

My eyes opened, and the first thing I said was, "What the heck?"

"So you've awakened, Yuka."

I frowned. "My name's not Yuka! I'm Kurosaki."

And that's when I decided to look down.

Naomi's POV

"Um, Satoshi?"

Satoshi was currently parked in front of me, muttering something about 'Sister-senses Activate' or something just as weird.

Suddenly, a scream rang out throughout the school.

A scream both Mochida and I knew too well.

"Yuka! Come on, Naomi! We need to find her!"

Kurosaki's POV

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

I stood up, in a pink headband, a blue smock and yellow shoes.

The outfit of the girl that tried to heal me.

"K-KIZAMI?!" I yelled.

Kizami had the funniest expression, ever.

If I wasn't so shocked, I would've laughed at him.

His eyes were so wide, they looked like they would pop out at any moment.

His jaw looked like it was unhinged, it was so open.

He even dropped the...knife...

"Oh my GOD! What did you do to me?!" I yelled, pointing at MY dead body.

Or so it looked.

I didn't look like I was breathing, and I bet my skin was cold and pale.

There was blood everywhere.

My internal organs, were splattered all around me, to where anyone could see them.

I started to panic.

"Anyone in MY body wouldn't last long! Tell me you didn't do that!"

He glanced behind him and merely shrugged.

SHRUGGED!

"Yeah, I guess I did."

"WHA-You GUESS?! You KNOW! You did! I felt it! And now I'm seeing it! Oh, somebody PLEASE pinch me and tell me this is just a dream! Not you. SOMEBODY!" I sputtered, dropping to my knees.

"Well, I guess I'm stuck with you until I can figure out how to reverse whatever happened to you two." He grumbled.

I glared at him.

"Don't think I'm too happy to be in this body either!"

Kizami had to laugh at that.

* * *

**A/N: I know that's a pretty gory description, but at least it's real.**

**See ya next time for chapter 3~!**

**~Angel**


	3. Trying to Find A Solution

Chapter 3: Trying to Find A Solution

Yuka's POV

White hot pain shot through my whole body as I struggled to breathe.

"...H...H-hey..."

I think that me and that man switched places, because they both looked at me and I gasped.

"Oh no! Are...are you alright?! You're hurt, aren't you...K-Kizami, why did you do this?! I-if WE don't help her, she'll die! And then we'll never get switched."

"Sw...swi...itched?" I whispered, his voice hoarse.

Oh, man...I don't even want to look at myself.

But all I knew right then was that I was dizzy from blood loss, and that there was blood, his blood, everywhere.

"Shh...don't speak, little girl. We'll help you and together, Kizami and I will switch you and me back to our original bodies. Then you'll hurt much less, ok?" He said in a soothing voice.

MY soothing voice.

I tried to nod. "...O...okay..."

And I drifted off to sleep.

Kurosaki's POV

I looked at Kizami, and I glared.

"Dude, I don't even wanna KNOW what you'll do to my dead body once we're finished."

Kizami laughed at that, and soon they went off, leaving Kurosaki's body with Yuka inside it, with Kizami's vest on him to help with 'bandaging' the huge stomach carving.

MEANWHILE...

Sachiko sighed as she went through the files of the students that were supposed to be dead.

"Let's see...Mayu...Morishigi...Seiko...Kensuke...Kai...oh wait. Kai was killed by that boy, Yuuya Kizami wasn't he? Aha, there we go." She picked up one labeled 'YUUYA KIZAMI' and read over it, tsking at the end report.

"Wow...killing his best friend as an all-time low...Somebody get me an apple juice and a headache pill! Oh wait...there're no drinks when you're dead. Darn."

She turned to a waiting Yoshikazu, who looked up at her in intrest.

"Mr. Yanagihori, I have a task for you. You see this boy here?" She showed him a picture of Kizami and he nodded.

"Well, I want you to kill him when you first set eyes on him. Okay?"

Yoshikazu nodded, picked up his sledgehammer, and waited by the Science Lab door.

Sachiko smiled with glee at her loyal henchman. She would have to give him a reward later...

Kurosaki's POV

Kizami and I were making excellent time! At this rate, we would make it to the Infirmary and back without a hitch. Or...before the next earthquake, at least. Whenever that was.

Suddenly, I stopped walking.

Kizami stopped a couple of centimeters away from me, and looked back at me.

"Kurosaki? You coming? What's the matter?" He asked.

"T-t-t-t-the S-s-sci-science l-l-lab..." I stuttered, scared out of my mind.

I was completely numb as I stared at the door, wide open, with a man leaning out of it.

In my fear-induced state, I took a step back.

"K-Kizami...whatever you do...don't go to the Infirmary...just run. Run back to the second wing. Run...run. Run! RUN!"

Kizami looked at the man, then decided to follow my advise and we ran back to wherever we came from, leaving the man in the dust as he tried to follow us.

Back at the Science lab...

Sachiko tsked as she looked back at her report.

"They got away _again_? Come on, I'm on a tight schedule here! The next busload of people should be arriving here next Tuesday, that is IF this group of people doesn't find out about how to 'appease' me and bring out the good, white, pure side of me in order to lift the curse. Ugh...this work is so hard! Kanno! Tsuji! Yoshizawa!"

Said ghosts popped out from the door as Sachiko called them, wondering why the bewitched little girl had called them into her 'office' as she called it.

Sachiko put the report down and stared at them, and she said, "Go chase down those kids for me, see if we can get any more victims off the list. I have a headache, and I need some Asprin."

The three ghost children nodded and headed out of the lab, murmuring to one another.

"Man, I hate this. Those people are good, and they're my friends, too! Friends don't kill friends!" Yuki said, pinching the bridge of her nose.

Ryou patted her back, saying, "It's ok, Yuki. I don't really want to kill them either, but I have to. Now, didn't she give you the report that says who we still have to kill?"

Tokiko just gurgled, and tried to talk.

Yuki sniffled and nodded, pulling out the slightly-bloodied lab report about who was to be killed. Most of the names were crossed off the list, except for...


End file.
